brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)
Super Heroes DC Universe |Variations = Rubber Nun Arrow Rebirth |Accessories = Crossbow |Years = 2008, 2015, 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman: The Videogame ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Huntress, or Helena Bertinelli, is a minifigure who appeared in the DS version of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, but most of her parts are available on the character creator in consoles and PSP. She reappears as a downloadable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as part of the Arrow DLC pack. She appears, again, in LEGO DC Super-Villains. Description In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Huntress had Marion Ravenwood's hairpiece in black. This variant is based on the Rubber Nun costume with her face sporting a purple butterfly mask and wears purple lipstick. The torso is black and has purple lines which run down her torso and curve in the upper half to give it shape. She also wears a utility belt with grey packets and has a yellow emblem at the center. The legs and arms are black but her hips and hands are purple. Huntress is only playable on DS versions where she can walk tightropes and use the gymnastic poles to get to higher platforms. However, all of her parts, along with Azrael, The Spoiler, and Black Mask's, except for her hairpiece, are all available on consoles and PSP for usage in the character creator once the player reaches 100% completion. In LEGO Batman 3 Although she does not appear as a playable character, Huntress appeared as a downloadable character. Her appearance is based on the CW series Arrow. The main outfit along with the crossbow, gloves, mask, and hair are black. The hair, however, is wavy, unlike the show where it appears straight. The suit and trench coat feature belt buckles around the waist area and purple designs. Background Helena Bertinelli is the last surviving member of an extinct mob-family in Gotham City. She developed a hatred of mobs and gangs for taking her family away from her and became a mob-buster known as Huntress. Huntress was bloodthirsty and would murder her targets, which tried to prevent, making her an enemy of his even though her intentions were good. After receiving help from a super hero known as the Question, Huntress calmed down and became more civil with her targets. She also shares a working relationship (and brief romance) with Nightwing. Her new ethics allowed her to become an ally of Batman, rather than an enemy. She began working with Black Canary under the guidance of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) as the Birds of Prey. Though Huntress and Canary are the two main members, Catwoman, Katana, Wonder Woman, Lady Shiva, and even Poison Ivy have all worked as members of the Birds of Prey at some point. Like Question, Black Canary, Batgirl, Nightwing, Shazam, Zatanna, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Supergirl, Huntress occasionally works as a part of the Justice League, which mainly includes Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, The Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg. In the video games Huntress played no role on DS versions of LEGO Batman: The Video Game, but could be unlocked for purchase after all the minikits on a certain level were discovered. She did appear on consoles but only through character creator and was mentioned on the Batcomputer's data section. It confirms her alter-ego as Helena Bertinelli, that she is that last surviving member of a crime family, and that she has been both an ally and an enemy of the Batman-family. Huntress reappears as a playable character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes outside of DS versions of the game. On portable versions, she is an unlockable character. Her minikit can be found in the level Attack on LexCorp. She costs 100,000 studs. Huntress appeared in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as one of the downloadable characters from the Arrow DLC pack. Gallery of Variants Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008